


Schadenfreude

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Violence, Masturbation, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: : Umbridge's misfortune has Minerva feeling strangely happy.





	Schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.

Very shortly after her arrival to Hogwarts from St Mungo’s, Minerva McGonagall had learned all there was to learn about Umbridge’s dealing with the centaurs. A very sombre Madam Pomfrey told her in what state they had found Umbridge.

She knew that Poppy would take it badly if she allowed herself to show her true feelings on the matter. Poppy was a kind soul whose compassion usually managed to drown out any dislike for someone, but Minerva couldn’t find it within herself to be that gracious toward Umbridge. It was logical, in her opinion, to feel that Dolores had finally got her just deserts.

The sunshine poured in through the windows of the Hospital Wing. There weren’t many occupants so late in the term. Montague was there still. It worried Minerva but she also had the nagging suspicion that he was indeed faking so he have a good excuse not to take the N.E.W.T.s. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were there also. Weasley was looking out the window at the sunshine, probably wanting to be outside enjoying the weather. Granger, on the other hand, was engrossed in reading the Daily Prophet.

The hangings were drawn around one of the beds, without a doubt Umbridge’s bed. With a backward glance at the teenagers who hadn’t noticed her presence, she peeked inside the hangings. Umbridge was asleep though not soundly. Her face twitched every now and then as if she was having bad dreams.

A strange feeling filled Minerva’s chest. Something she hadn’t felt since her schooldays. Schadenfreude. Umbridge had had her comeuppance, from beings that she had regarded worth less than the dirt under her feet.

Before Minerva had felt worn out by her trip back from London but now she had the urge to dance a victory dance. This was better than Gryffindor winning the House Cup. It made her feel giddy, full of energy and …

… aroused.

Minerva had exercised great self-control throughout her life, mostly keeping her libido at bay. It was hard to give in to carnal wishes when you had to be responsible for hundreds of children.

Yet now she was unable to battle the sensations; that pooling heat in the lower part of her body. Hardly able to support herself longer she sat down on the chair next to the bed. Impatiently she rubbed her thighs together. She couldn’t stand it anymore.

Pushing back any thought of the risk of getting caught, she opened few buttons on her robes. Parting her legs, she slipped her hand inside, running her hand down the stomach and in between her legs. She found herself slick and ready. So ready that it took only few strokes for her vision to turn red by the pounding blood in her veins. Few strokes for her to arch her back and throw back her head. Biting her lips, she stifled her moans and with her free hand, she grasped the edge of her seat.

Never in her life had she come so hard. Her heart kept pounding hard against her ribs. Umbridge was still sleeping her uneasy sleep. Minerva looked at her for few moments, then buttoned up her robes and raised herself from her seat. She felt slightly unsteady on her feet but she was soon able to compose herself.

With one backward glance at the recumbent form of the person who had been the bane of her being almost the whole year, she strode out of the Hospital Wing. She had better get out before Poppy would find her and start to insist taking her blood pressure.

fin


End file.
